wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoop Dee Doo
Hoop Dee Doo is a popular 1950 song written by Milton De Lugg and lyrics by Frank Loesser and sung and was performed by The Wiggles in the video of the same name It was also performed in many of The Wiggles' concerts, including: LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Santa's Rockin'! and The Wiggles Big Big Show!. Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * F Loesser, M Delugg (EMI Music) * Vocals: Greg Page * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Double Bass: Natalie Morrison * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Morrison * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * F Loesser, M Delugg (EMI) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Lyrics Get ready, everybody it's hoop dee﻿ doo wiggly polka time Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo I hear a polka and my troubles are through. Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo This kind of music is like heaven to me. Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo It's got me higher than a kite Hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. Hoop-Dee-Dooin' it tonight When there's a trumpet blowing Rat-a-ta-ta-ta I get a thrill, Whoopie I always will. (Jeff?) When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile, woo-hooh, because that's my style. (Here comes Greg!) When they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! (Murray?) Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. 'Cause I'm a Hoop-Dee-Doin’ kind of guy. Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doin' it tonight. When there's a trumpet blowing Rat-a-ta-ta-ta I get a thrill, Whoopie I always will. (Jeff?) When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile, woo-hooh, because that's my style. (Greg!) When they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! (Here comes Murray!) Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. 'Cause I'm a Hoop-Dee-Doin’ kind of guy. Get ready, everybody it's hoop dee﻿ doo wiggly polka time Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo I hear a polka and my troubles are through. Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo This kind of music is like heaven to me. Hoop-Dee-Doo Hoop-Dee-Doo It's got me higher than a kite Hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. Hoop-Dee-Dooin' it with all of my might I'm in clover I'm in the mood When I'm dancing,Give me room. Hoop-Dee-Dooin' it Hoop-Dee-Dooin' it Hoop-Dee-Dooin' it tonight Trivia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits of Do the Wiggly Shuffle, although none of them wrote this song. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the Accordion Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Frank Loesser Songs Category:Milton DeLugg Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles